


momentary

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: city of thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief double-drabble. A moment in Lev and Kolya's adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	momentary

"You’ve got to hold a prayer like you would a woman," Kolya was saying. "Like an inhale to God."

Lev doesn’t laugh, it is not funny to him. The overdramatic atmosphere that Kolya carried like a pistol inside his jacket was something he’d become accustomed to. The kind of sharp jovialness he couldn’t get through.

"I didn’t know you were religious." His response is curt, because Lev is curt and it is cold.

"Lev, my friend, Lev. Lev, we are standing cock deep in snow and the sky has opened nothing but grayness and Godlessness before us and yet we are still alive. If I take your hand in mine it can be believed that hot blood runs in our veins and tomorrow may we be cock deep in something else!"

At that Lev turned his face up. It was not snowing, not anymore.

"Do not believe that we are to die in this winter. A dozen eggs for happiness." A laugh. "Have I told you of my book yet?"

Only too many times, Lev thought, “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

"Ah, there is always a choice. But you should pay attention, as I was just getting to the good part…"


End file.
